Titanium
by Beta-Sheratan
Summary: Alexandria (Alex) Benedetto, the heir to the Benedetto Mafia family chain, comes back home to Ergastulum after eight years of being away. Now the soul of the mafia family, Alex finds challenges left right and centre, especially with Destroyers and two of the three other father's of Ergastulum not fully agreeing with her leadership. (Nicolex)


**Welcome to chapter 1. This was also published on my anime blog on tumblr, beta-sheratan. Come follow! In the meantime, enjoy!**

 **TW: Short abuse scene of a sexual nature and general violence.**

* * *

Autumn in Ergastulum hadn't changed much from what she remembered from when she was younger. The air was still thick with rotting bodies and sexual regrets. And since there was no trees to shade you from the warm and sticky afternoon sun, you found yourself fanning yourself with your hand as you passed through the crammed streets. She felt somewhat privileged, however, to be inside of an air conditioned limousine. Silently, she pitied the people who they drove past. Wishing to let them spend a couple of minutes inside of the car to cool down.

However she knew that she couldn't. For one, it would turn into a riot. They would lash out, try and steal anything they could lay their hands on. The crystal glasses that sat beside the iced bottles of mineral water. The expensive booze that sat untouched for years inside of the alcohol cabinet. They would find some rent money easily by the mahogany table that had an expensive portable television placed on top of it.

Yes… Ergastulum hadn't changed much at all. It was still dangerous, and full of people who would easily kill you if it meant to help pay their rent. Either that, or they'd sell their bodies to you for half the usual price. Suck your dick or let you shove it where the sun didn't dare shine upon. If it meant rent money, you were sure people would do it.

Heck, if she were ever that desperate, she would come accustomed to anal sex as well.

Yes. She pitied the people she passed in her air conditioned car, but she also feared them. Hated them in some ways, hated them for their back stabbing abilities and intentions.

But in a town like this, everyone had to be such a person, even yourself.

"Better or worse?" She queried as she looked out of the window, resting her chin on her hand as she stared at each passerby.

"I'm sorry, Alex, did you say something?" The man driving, Worick, her long term friend, body guard, and her father's previously most prized asset to pimp out when needs be, spoke as he manoeuvred swiftly through the crowds of people.

There was apparently a food market set up now. People seemed to love it a lot. Alex smiled lightly to herself as she wondered how the bakers bread tasted, she hoped it tasted as good as it smelt.

"I think you heard me perfectly well, Worrie." She winked towards him, he rolled his eyes melodramatically at the usage of his nick name given to her when she was no older than five years old. "Better or worse?" She repeated, looking back outside.

"Ergastulum is…" He sighed deeply. "The poverty percentage had increased, prostitution arrests have sky rocketed, murder is an every day even now, people starve to death, beat each other to death and well… people are just being as they always have been, Ally."

Alex winced, "Do you think it can change?"

"It'll take years, but…" He shrugged, "It can at least improve somewhat."

Alex glanced to her side and smiled, "Nico." She waved her hand to catch his attention, he shifted his eyes to her. He nodded for her to continue. Sighing she started to sign what she also spoke, [Do you think things can change? From a twilight's perspective, I want to know what it looks like from your end.] Nicolas seemed to be pleased that she was so fluent in her hand signs now, eight years later, she sure hoped she had learnt something from what she used to know.

Which was apparently, as he used to tease her with, nothing.

Nicolas thought about her question, he then signed slowly, [It depends how you do it, who does it, and how determined you are, my lady.]

She blushed lightly at the use of the nickname she used to _make_ him use when she was much younger. She was ten years old, into princesses and wanted everyone to see her as one. Especially Nicolas.

Swallowing back the need to snap at him, she puffed her cheeks and then sighed. "I guess I have a lot of work to do."

"You won't be alone in helping this town become a better place, Ally. The Cristiano family and Paulklee guild are signed up for making this town a more profitable and safe place to be."

"And yet…" She bit her lip, staring down at her lap for a moment, "if you think about it logically, people are still going to be against not only this city changing, but for me… to be here trying to lead them." She felt Nicolas watch her lips as she spoke, she sighed deeply. "In a way, I wonder if I should've come back. If I should've just given my share of the family business and the keys to be the new mafia leader to Emilio…"

"Emilio is a smart kid, sure enough. But quite honestly - he doesn't have the business sense nor the generalised sympathetic mindset needed to be a good leader." Worick said quickly, he glanced out of the window and sighed suddenly. "Well, here comes trouble."

" _Come here you twilight bitch!_ " The words shook her from her thoughts of self loathing. Alex snapped her head up and looked out of the window again. She saw the man punch the woman with tags to the floor, her nose gushing with blood and mixed with the stream of tears that left her eyes. "You call that a portion of Miso soup!? What kind of fucking establishment are you? Huh? Answer me!" He punched her again, and this time, he poured the bowl of soup in question, that was still piping hot, over her.

Her scream of terrified pain was what caused Alex to snap.

"Stop the car!" Alex breathed, Worick pressed the breaks slowly and stared at her through the mirror. Worick watched as Alex's face suddenly went from kind and remorseful to one that belonged to a viper.

One that truly reminded him of her father.

Alex took a sharp breath and looked over at Nicolas as the man kept beating the woman, she knew that his friends were now getting involved, but she had turned away when she saw one of them unbuckle his belt. "Stop this, if you may, Nico."

He bowed his head opening the door and mumbling, "As my lady commands."

Alex had forgotten how quickly Nicolas moved. How fast his legs could carry him, and how agile he truly was. His body was as if made of elastic, curving and avoiding all blows from the men who were suddenly alert of an attack. When they saw Nicolas's tags, they got extremely angry. Yelling that a tag attacking humans unless specified is against his set of rules. Alex felt her expression turn into a frown as one of the men, the initial attacker, spotted the car.

Spitting blood from his mouth, he started to storm over. Worick grabbed his gun and started to get out of the car, but Alex beat him to it, especially since the instigator was shouting, "Come out! I bet you don't have the guts to face me for real!"

Alex knew it was now or never, choose to face up to the people who want to hurt her severely, or turn away and be deemed a coward among many.

As she stepped out of the car, the man halted. He assessed her briefly, as if shocked. What he saw was a woman of average height with large breasts, a curvaceous figure, dark skin and bright blue eyes. She wore a work dress that was black and figure hugging, it opened at the top to show _just enough_ cleavage, she also wore a suit jacket that was fitted to her perfectly. Her shoes were simplistic high heels, but he shouldn't be fooled, the price tag screamed, 'mafia leader's daughter'.

Her hair, which had been chemically straightened for her time back in Ergastulum, flapped and shifted in the warm breeze that past her. Worick had come out of the car now, she could almost feel the burning sensation against her neck as he glared at her. Nic was near by, where he was however, she did not know.

She found herself pressing a smile, "Good afternoon."

The man blinked, and then stood straight. "A woman? pfft." He laughed, his men joining him. "I bet you stopped all that because you feel for that bitch, right? Woman to woman…" He assessed her again, this time stopping at her breasts and licking her lips. "Or maybe you were just jealous, maybe you want a piece of the action, too?"

"I believe you hurt that woman due to the portion size of her miso soup?" Alex ignored his bigotry comments, an eyebrow raised in confusion to the matter at hand.

"Yeah, so? It was way too small for the price, the twilight bitch probably wanted extra money to pay for the whore life she leads. So what? There ain't no law against it."

Alex sighed, "No, not yet. However in my world I do not like to see woman of any stature, nature or race to be beaten for such or any reason that is connected to _food_. Or anyone, for that matter."

The man grinned widely, "Who the heck do you think you are, huh? Don't you know the main rules? I can do what I like to do to that twilight bitch over there, and once I am done with her, I can also let my friends do what they want to her. And who are you to think you can stop me?"

"If you would like, I could chop off your tongue. After all, you seem to think anyone can do anything they desire." She smiled, "So I can't think of anything for satisfactory than seeking some justice for that woman over there."

"Dumb bitch!" The man snapped, throwing himself forward. Alex found herself smirking.

Quickly she dodged his attack, he flew past her and hit the car. Grabbing the door, she slammed it against his body, putting all of her weight against it. "Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention one thing. Pretty simple, really, I don't know why I didn't mention it earlier." She put her lips to his ear, "I am Alexandria Benedetto, the eldest daughter of Amadeo Benedetto." She chuckled when she heard him gulp, "Oh yeah, you just went there." She slammed the door against him again, hearing a click. He fell to the floor when she let go of the door, she glared down at him and sighed.

She heard the men coming before she looked, one of them threw something. As she peered upwards, a hand went in her view and grabbed the object in question. A knife. Slim and light, she would've been dead if he hadn't been watching her.

She knew he was close by. She was glad he was _that_ close.

Leaning against the car for a moment, she pressed the bridge of her nose, trying the suppress the headache that suddenly came over her. She hadn't slept since before her train journey, which was in itself a twelve hour one with three switch overs. She was tired, and needed a good meal. Looking past her hands, she saw another three of the men run towards her, this time Worick took them out with one shot each to the shoulder. Alex puffed out her cheeks for a moment, letting out a long sigh.

Pushing herself off the car, she walked carefully past the painfully cooing bodies and to the woman who was looking up in disbelief, and pain at the sight in front of her.

Alex stopped in front of her, kneeling down in the pool of the woman's blood, and miso soup. Alex smiled, hoping it came across as soft and welcoming as she wanted it to be. She was a pretty young woman, blonde, dark eyes, and was small. Alex rummaged through her handbag and muttered, "How much does the stall cost to keep up every month?"

"P-Pardon?" She stuttered.

"I believe you heard me," she said in reply. "I gather it is what… eight hundred? Nine? Monthly?"

"… Eight fifty… a month. I barely make the pay…"

"You'll need to pay your medical bills, right? Something you wouldn't be bale to do normally."

The woman looked away, "I have to usually - um - do extra work."

"Not this month." She sighed, "I can't do a lot for you right now, but I am hoping that paying enough to pay off your landlord this month will allow you to get the medical attention you need right now." She handed her the eight fifty, the woman widened her eyes. "People like me don't need this money. It might sound far fetched to some and might sound like I am doing it for attention, but in reality - I just hate assholes who pick on people for no reason." She smiled sweetly, "And plus, I remember your stall being here before I left, the old man… your dad right? Used to make the best Miso Soup."

The lady sniffed, "Yes… he did." Tears ran from the woman's red eyes, like a stream.

"Maybe you can make me and my friends a bowl before we leave? I will pay for that as well, of course."

The woman nodded happily, "T-thank you… Miss Benedetto, I don't know how to repay you!" Tears were still heavily falling from her face.

Alex chuckled, "You don't need to do anything terribly out there, just some soup will be perfectly fine." She stood up, the woman followed her. The woman went to her stall and poured out three bowls of soup and put lids on top of them. A bread roll was added for good measure and all products were placed in a brown paper bag.

Once back in the car, Alex sighed happily. "I think for now, I will just do what I can. It is better to start from that mindset, than from full force." She opened the lid to her soup and pulled the portable table to her lap. She held the bowl to her lips and took a drink of it. "Oh… this is as good as I remembered."

Nic glanced her way and sighed, "How… how did you learn to protect yourself that way?" When he spoke, Alex looked at him and sighed.

Worick who was sipping the soup whilst driving grunted, "Yeah, it was as if you'd taken celebrer you were moving that fast."

Alex dipped her bread into the soup and sighed, "At university they made it mandatory for girls in the first year to take self defence lessons." She chewed on the bread and smiled up at Nicolas softly, "And it isn't like I never watched you guys growing up. Yeah I am not as polished as you, but I still came out top of the class and today I felt pretty badass, so…" She swallowed a sip of soup, "Win win."

Nicolas grunted and sipped his soup, "Let us protect you, My Lady."

Alex peered over to him and shook her head, "You can't always protect me, especially now…" She sighed, leaning back in her seat slightly. "Things such as protecting me, well, will all change - now that I am the leader." She seemed sad as she spoke, but was she really? Was she truly remorseful over the reasoning behind her recent promotion in the family business?

Though her father was always quite a loving father, consistently spoiling and praising Alex for her early developed intelligence and demanding attitude. Though he gave her all the dolls that were normally desired, the dresses, the slumber parties that someone could kill for… he never actually - loved her. Not in the typical sense of loving a daughter. Instead of talking, asking what she liked and what she wanted out of life - he just presumed and brought her things. He never truly knew who Alex was - until she hit sixteen years old.

That was the day that Alex both realised how much she hated, and how much she loved her father. How much she disliked his vindictive and controlling nature, but how much she admired his strength and determination.

The day was the day before she left for another country. The country had one of the best universities available in the world, and they had accepted her for when she turned 18. However, they had also offered her to study privately there until she hit such an age. That part of the deal was what her father was proud of, what the entire family was proud of. She remembered specifically Nicolas's and Worick's smiles, Nicolas gave her a soft thumbs up in encouragement…

They were the only ones she had told before what the course she was taking, actually was.

"Law?" Her father's jaw dropped dramatically, as if the hinge had completely snapped away. Alex couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the lack of happiness and admiration he had for the rewards from her hard efforts.

She felt disconnected.

"Well…"

"You do realise what this family does, Alex?" Her father poured a glass of bourbon and sighed, "We're mafia! We kill, sell bodies and drugs. All of these things are such things you are saying you wish to learn to fight against? What is this, your way of saying you're against the family? That you're becoming a traitor?"

Alex found herself sighing at the concept, "No." She looked up, deciding that she had to lie. Other wise, will she ever be able to anything for herself? Would she become the person that she desired to be? Alex remembered lifting her head high and placing a smile on her lips, "I want to learn so I know in the future, when I take over as head of this family, how to practically get away with murder… sir."

At those words… her father couldn't have pushed her out the door to her plane fast enough.

Worick and Nicolas would fly over occasionally to see how she was getting on. Each time she would treat them with the highest of respect and show them with pride what she had learnt and what she aimed to learn. They both seemed proud that she was the top of her classes, and that her professors were eager to praise her. They also seemed surprised, yet happy that she was pledged by professors to easily graduate two years before other students.

What they had also been rather surprised by, was that by each passing year they visited, she changed dramatically. When she was sixteen, she had grown to a D cup, which she hid embarrassedly with sports bras. Her hair cuts were always a little too dramatic, as she was always trying to endlessly tame the natural unruly curls inherited by her mother. But when she was seventeen, she wore short shorts, wore nicer shoes. Wore makeup. At eighteen, her hair was chemically straightened, cut nicely and her clothes suited her a lot more. At twenty she wore nice dresses and shoes, her makeup was natural, her hair would occasionally reminisce in its natural wave, and her face shone. Her breasts, which she always hid, where there for the world to see. She didn't see a point to hide such a thing anymore.

To her, they were just assets. Body parts to which she inherited. She wore lace bras that pushed them up, matching panties for the men she would secretly and definitely not mention to Worick or Nicolas to goggle at occasionally. But mostly, it was due to her finally feeling secure. At that age, she was herself.

Nicolas and Worick definitely had noticed that part about her.

Smiling to herself as she peeped out the car window, she remembered the time she went to meet them at the airport. She wore a nice flowery maxi dress due to the summer heat, her was hair up. The dress was very adamant in showing her cleavage, and as soon as they spotted her, they saw it. Running over to her, Worick dragged her away, Nicolas - with his usual bored expression - followed at normal pace. In the car, Worick as if like an embarrassed big brother, kept yelling about how men could see her cleavage, and how if her father ever saw her dress like that, he'd kill the people who looked.

"Then, let them look." Alex had sighed, "I have huge tits, get over it Worick. I have."

Nicolas seemed to smile at that.

And that sparked another memory.

Alex was at her graduating party, she felt terrible that in the midst of being busy with studying, privately talking to a guy called Barry she had been seeing in every sense of the word for months, and finals… she had hardly really spent time with Nicolas and Worick.

But that night, Worick and Nicolas insisted that she'd attend at least for a few hours, they could easily eat a late dinner later. Alex thanked them, got ready in her party dress, that Worick grumbled was too short, and drove her to the party.

It was that night that she realised that Barry, the man who had acted very polite, happy and really into her in general, was a very vindictive and cruel man.

As soon as she got to the party, he hovered over her. Hands on her waist maybe a little too tightly, his lips occasionally kissing her neck. At first she thought he was trying to be sweet, however, she soon saw that he was glaring at men who stared in her direction. And when she checked her phone and saw a message from Nicolas stating, 'Worick is complaining that a university party is the reason he's going to die of starvation, I would hurry if I were you' she giggled. Barry saw her giggle, and glanced at the name on her screen, seeing it was a man, he grabbed her phone.

"Who the fuck are you talking to, huh!" He spat, his eyes flaming in anger. Alex blinked, unsure at the time why he was behaving in such a way.

"My friend. Nicolas." She smiled, trying to ease the tension. People started to glance their way when Barry grabbed her wrist. "I've been friends with him since I was practically born… Barry you're hurting me!"

He gritted his teeth, "Outside, now!"

"Barry!" She was lunged out of the back door, pinned against the wall brutally. Her head smacked agains the concrete, suddenly making her feel weird. "Barry you're really hurting me."

He ripped her stockings, tearing away her panties and touching her. When she wasn't reacting in the natural sexually aroused manner, he grunted and spat on his hand. The entire time, she tried to scream. Especially when he shoved himself into her with such force that she hit her head again.

The next thing she knew, a slight sound was heard. The slight clicking sound a silenced gun gave off when fired. Barry fell to the floor, clutching his arm and cussing every word he could think of. Suddenly, Worick's coat was around her shoulders. The smell of cigarettes and cologne filled her nose. Nicolas was on top of Barry, katana to his neck, his face was seething.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! My dad is the sheriff! He'll have you guys killed behind some fucking building!"

Worick grinned an ugly grin, holding Alex close to him as he stared down at the squirming man beneath Nicolas. Nicolas held the blade closer to his neck, the blade pressing into his jugular, inch my inch it strained against his skin. Barry gasped and held still, "H-Hey I am sorry ok! I am just a jealous guy, but if you want her its fine ok? She's a nobody, after all."

Nicolas seemed to gain some composure over these words. His face turned suddenly into a disgusting sneer, slowly he pressed the blade's tip against Barry's neck and snickered. "You shouldn't mess with a mafia leader's daughter, dick." And before her very eyes, and before she could possibly say anything to stop him… even if she wanted to, Nicolas slowly slid the blade into Barry's jugular. Barry's gasp turned into a hiss when Nic violently pulled away the blade and stood up. Blood sprayed and fanned out everywhere.

It was if he had pierced a hole into a hose that had crimson water running within it.

Alex remembered fainting. Someone caught her and when she woke up, she was in the car, head resting against Nicolas's lap. She sighed deeply, getting up and looking over to Nicolas and nodding, giving a weak smile.

That was the first time she'd seen anyone die. That was the first time she'd seen Nicolas kill anyone.

She smiled to herself, in the car at the present time, remembering what later took place that night. Looking over to Nicolas, she briefly felt a soft blush hue her cheeks. _Oh… that night._

"We're here." Worick tore her gaze from Nicolas, she looked forward, through the car window. And sure enough - they were home.

The Benedetto family mansion was a very european themed home. Basing off his family heritage of being Italian, Amadeo Benedetto the 1st, built the home one hundred years ago to remind him dearly of his roots. The curved coves, pillars, gardens and brick work screamed Italian to Alex. And some of the windows, in all of their glory, were stained glass windows.

Alex had always loved those windows.

However, the memories that the house they belonged to had, grasping onto her like a bear trap, were not so lovable.

Wincing, Alex felt the sudden feeling of exhaustion wash over her. She sighed and leant her head against the headrest of the car and pursed her lips. A headache formed against her temple, to which she rubbed slowly. She glanced at the gardens, and saw towards the back, the slightly outcasted part of the gardens illuminate to her senses.

The cemetery.

"I'll order some flowers for you to put on his grave, if you want." Worick said as he drove up the drive way.

Alex swallowed, feeling tears threaten her eyes. She blinked them away and nodded, "That would be lovely." She felt the car jolt to a soft stop, she eyed the outside of her childhood home and widened her blue orbs in surprise. "Why are they all waiting?"

Nicolas touched her shoulder softly, she almost sighed at the warmth flowing through her from it. She heard him say in his broken tone, "You're their Lady now. They're here to welcome you, and to accept you."

 _Their lady… it is weird to hear that… to hear all of them say it and not just_ _ **him**_ _anymore will be an odd occurrence._

Nicolas got out of the car, Worick followed. Alex felt frozen as she saw Nicolas get ready to open her door, he smiled his stiff smile and mouthed a very quick, 'you can do this.' Before the door swiftly was opened.

Alex bit her lip, taking a breath, she slowly and gracefully got out of the car. Smiling at the people waiting for her, she spotted quickly the two people she had missed the most in her time away from the family.

"Mama!" Alex exclaimed.

Her mother was exactly as Alex had remembered her. Beautiful, well dressed, hair perfectly tied back and decorated for the right occasion. Her scent hadn't changed either, the perfume she always wore was still as floral and designer heavy as usual.

And how on god's Earth, had Alex missed that smell.

"Alex." She breathed, hugging her daughter tightly and kissing her cheek, brushing her hair back and then pulling away. "Welcome home, darling."

Emilio, her brother suddenly swooped up his big sister in his large, muscular arms and squeezed tightly. "Never leave for that long again! I missed you Ally!"

"Emilio!" Alex giggled, "c'mon I am trying to look proper here!"

"So?" He snorted and let her down, "Welcome to the hell house, boss."

She found herself smiling awkwardly at that, "You don't have to call me boss."

"I do, by the family laws, anyway."

"Oh yeah, I read those on the way here." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "So… what's the agenda for today, anyway?"

Her mother held onto her arm as they started to walk to the house, Alex shook the hands of all seventy of the Benedetto family members. They all bowed, from cleaners and cooks to guards, lawyers and general businessmen. They treated Alex with the type of respect that many would question to be unquestionably untrue. But Alex saw in their eyes, each and every one of them was committed to her from the moment she stood out of the car.

Today's agenda was very simple, Alex had to hold a meeting with the four fathers of Ergastulum. Since she is the new head, it is tradition to meet the people she will both be opposing against and also working with for the remainder of her days. And with the sun getting closer and closer to its evening setting, Alex could already tell that the day was going to be long, tedious and dull.

But first…

"Well I propose that I shower, rest for an hour and then meet the fathers in the evening room for some light supper and some other forms of refreshments. Tell them that they do not have to dress too dapperly for it, as I am planning to just wear the first thing I find." She smirked to herself, already feeling the shocked and worried stare of her mother. "Why must I be uncomfortable when confronting them. I have already worn heels for roughly eight hours, I do not intend to wear them for much longer."

They reached the stairs to the first floor of the house, Alex stopped and stood before them and smiled to herself. The smell of the house… that smoky yet vanilla scented air was still the same…

"Ma'am?" Worick mumbled, "I would like you to meet your new PA and personal doctor. If you need anything at any point, she'll receive it for you."

Alex raised a brow, "She? It isn't Dr. Theo?"

Her mother chuckled, "No dear, Dr. Theo now only attends examinations of the fellow members of family. Especially the Twilights."

"Oh. I am sorry I did not know that." Alex said, smiling nervously. "Where is she then?"

"In your room, waiting to meet you." Worick answered.

Alex nodded, waving to the family again before her mother dragged her upstairs. Worick and Nicolas following them.

"Are you going to tell me why you have blood all over your dress?" Her mother eyed her, "Not at all professional, or Lady like."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Mother, I am now acting as head of a mafia family, who kill, sell drugs, and pimp out girls randomly through the day. There is nothing 'lady like' about this profession. Actually right now, I possibly look the most professional I can look." She sighed, "And the blood is from a confrontation in the town square today. Nothing too serious, but it has edged me on with what I wish to do with this family from now on."

"Oh?" They stopped outside her bedroom door, her mother looked curious. "And what is that?"

"Help. Help people who need us, just like great grandfather Amadeo did with his power. I want to bring back the family business to its roots." Alex opened her door, "And no, that is not up for negotiation."

When she turned and walked inside her room, she gasped and stopped in her stride. "And who is this?"

The girl who was probably in her pre-teens, tall for her age, short faded auburn hair, stood up from the desk chair she sat on. In doing so, it fell over behind her causing a loud bang. She squeaked and kept saying, 'Sorry! I am so sorry!' in her high pitched, alarmed tone. Her outfit that consisted of a blue day dress ruffled as she moved.

Alex watched her, her confused face turning into a bemused expression. Looking behind her, she saw Nic and Worick hang around her door frame, Nicolas looked to the young girl and rolled his eyes and smirked faintly. Worick just laughed loudly and leant against the frame of the door with a glint in his eye. "Here for five minutes, Nina, and you've already broken a chair?"

"I-I!" The girl stuttered, unsure on what to say particularly. She then looked up to Alex and yelped, "N-Nice to meet you!" She bowed, and whilst still bowing she babbled, "I'm Nina! Dr. Theo's personal assistant! I will be attending all of your future medical examinations, and prescribed medicines until you are no longer satisfied with my care!" She breathed and looked up, her eyes widened, "And you're not as scary as I thought you were!" She then clamped her mouth shut for a moment before adding, "You're really pretty."

Alex, with her eyes widened comedically, and a smile teasing her lips, chuckled. "Thank you." She bent a little and bowed as well, "I am Alex Benedetto, and I cannot wait for you start taking care of me, Nina." She winked playfully and added, "And you're rather pretty yourself, I love those shoes."

"Th-thanks!" Nina smiled, and then realised the matter at hand. "Oh-oh! Right!" She breathed, "I have to ask you medical questions, so I know what to give you and what not to give you." She then glanced to Worick and Nicolas, "Some of which… are personal - ab-about sexual health."

Alex raised a brow, unbuttoning her jacket and sliding it off, throwing it into the wash hamper. "Sexual huh?" She giggled, "Go ahead, we're all adults here. If they find it too hard to bear… well. They could always leave."

Nina nodded professionally, sitting straight again in the now upright chair and got out her note book. Finding her page, she clicked her pen and looked up. "Okay first of all, how much do you weigh?"

"One hundred and twenty-nine pounds." She sighed, sitting down herself for a moment, "I keep to a good diet."

"Anything in particular?"

"I hardly eat meat anymore, and stuff my face with veg a lot. Fruit smoothies in the morning, and no carbs past six pm. I eat a lot of grains and nuts. If I feel my protein or iron is down, I eat fish." She smiled, "is that ok?"

"It is perfectly ok." Nina smiled back, "Ok … any allergies?" The questions went on for several minutes before Nina cleared her throat, "And uhhh finally the sexual health questions." She swallowed, "When did you last have any form of sexual contact with someone?"

"Three months ago." Alex answered, "We met in a bar, we got drunk, used a condom and I never saw him again."

"Is this the usual kind of sexual behaviour you administer?" Nina seemed curious.

Alex smirked to herself, "When you're in University, sex is basically an open book. Sex there and everywhere, and since I lived on my own, I never found the need to hold back."

"Oh-Ok…" Nina mumbled, "So… You always use condoms?"

"Always, unless it is with a long term partner, which I haven't had in two years." By this point, Nic seemed uncomfortable.

"Any other form of contraception?"

"Microgynon," Alex answered, opening her small mini fridge, happy find sodas there, ready and waiting. "Want one?"

"U-uh, please!" Nina nodded, she took the orange soda and took a sip. "H-How many sexual partners have you had in the last… five years?"

Alex watched as the men beside her seemed to be getting rather uncomfortable, their faces suddenly protective and guarded. Nicolas however, surprisingly let slip that he wasn't very happy in what he was reading. Worick looked concerned. But Nic… Nic looked like he was about to pounce in anger.

"I can't count them anymore, I lost track after… ten - or maybe fifteen." She smiled sadly, "I was lonely…"

"I'll get you some more microgynon. It is better to continue the pill as if nothing has interfered with it. If you want to change, give me a month's notice, that way your body can restart a little." Nina said, her voice very stern. She wrote down the note and then looked up, "Have you ever been pregnant?"

Nic clenched his fists. Alex sighed, "No. I haven't." She shrugged, "A scare or two, but nothing majorly life changing."

"Oh… okay." Nina sighed, "I think that's it…" She stood up and smiled, "I'll also buy you some Iron tablets and some other vitamin tablets. I'll come round in a couple of days and deliver them."

Alex seemed pleased, "Why thank you, Nina."

Nina bounced up, bowed and left. Alex pursed her lips, "Worick, make sure Nina gets home safely for me, will you?"

"Yes, of course." Worick smiled, leading Nina towards downstairs.

Once they were downstairs, Alex heard Nicolas slip inside her room. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled politely, she tapped the zip of her dress. After a moment, one warm hand was on her waist, the other on the zip. His breath tickled her neck, she closed her eyes for a moment and once she was unzipped, she moved away. [Thank you] she signed.

She opened her bathroom door and slipped off the rest of her dress and sighed once she was also relieved of her holster and knife holder. She then looked back to her room, surprised that Nicolas was still there, looking at her.

"Uh…" She suddenly got the door and half closed it, peering her head from behind, "Nicolas?"

He raised a brow, [why the gun and knife?]

"Why? Why not?" She muttered, "Now do you mind? I am about to get naked here!"

Nicolas rolled his eyes, [I've seen you naked before you know?]

"I was five and enjoying the summer pool! Totally unnecessary!" She snapped, widening her eyes when he crossed his arms and stepped closer. "Ni-Nic no!"

He stopped when he was right in front of her, smirking, he pushed the door back slightly and leaned in close. "Are you nervous to be around me like this?"

Her breath hitched, she swallowed hard, she looked right into his eyes. They were so close to her, she could see the amusement and desire to dominate swimming within his dark eyes. Gritting her teeth, she stood straight from behind the door. She let out a shaky sigh, "No of course not."

"Good," he stood straight too. [Because it would be weird for you to feel nervous around me. After all, I have to protect you.] He reached and toyed with her hair, a satisfied smile placed on his plump lips. [Did you step away just now because my breathed on your neck a little? Did you like it?]

"It was a little close for comfort." She barely whispered, thank god he didn't know. She couldn't move her hands to sign, her body was internally stuck. Paralysed. It wasn't that she was scared - it was just that she wanted it to happen so badly.

What almost happened three years ago…

She shook her head, looking up with a miffed expression, "So tell me, why the hell were you breathing on my neck anyway? What a creep you are, Nico!"

Nicolas snorted, his teasing expression was back. The one she knew from childhood. [You stink of trains and day old wash hair, I was checking if it was you.] He then pinched his nose, "peee-yeww!"

She grabbed a towel and threw it at him, "Pervert!" She slammed the door and leant against it. She sighed deeply, letting herself exhale for a few seconds before sulking to the floor slowly. "Don't tease me like that." She bit her lip, "It just makes me want it more." She stood straight again and undressed fully. She turned on the shower and let it warm up.

 _But without such teasing, he wouldn't be Nicolas. It's just how he's always been._

She pouted and got out her shampoos and shower gels, stepping into the shower and letting it soak her body completely. _I am nothing more than a boss to him, a boss he saw grow up. It would totally be unprofessional and kinda wrong for me to want that… right?_

"But it isn't like he hasn't shown questionable amounts of care before…" She whispered to herself, sponging her back with lily of the valley smelling oils. "Maybe it was just because he was protective - because he had to be."

 _Yeah, it is because he has to._ She confirmed with herself beforeletting the jet wash of the shower massage her aching back. _Anyway I have more pressing matters to worry about!_

"How do I make two men and a fourteen year old see my reasoning?" She questioned, dazing at the tiles as she thought of a plan of action.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter; leave your thoughts in the review section, and I will see you next time! 3**


End file.
